


No Regrets

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [16]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Curufin has nightmares...





	No Regrets

**No Regrets  
By CC   
March, 2008**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. The story is set in Middle-Earth, before the sons of Fëanor leave their encampment at lake Mithrim. 

50 passages 09: Lights went out in the house and hamlet as they came, and doors were shut, and folk that were afield cried in terror and ran wild like hunted deer.

This is a birthday ficlet for Jaiden. Happy Birthday, dear! =)

* * *

Lights went out in the house and hamlet as they came, and doors were shut, and folk that were afield cried in terror and ran wild like hunted deer. Curufinwë ran through the long corridors, looking for his brothers, knowing that he had no choice but to fight. He was going to die there, they were all going to die! Curufinwë heard a scream and turned around just in time to raise his sword to stop an attack... and woke abruptly, bathed in sweat, his heart pounding inside his chest wildly. 

He was lying on his bed in the room he shared with Tyelkormo and Celebrimbor. His brother was sitting in the far corner, oiling his sword. They had a storage room where they kept the weapons, but it was too small to actually sit there and take care of them. Curufinwë would make sure that they had a proper storage room and a forge once they left Lake Mithrim and settled further east.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Tyelkormo asked.

Curufinwë shook his head. “No.” It had not been a nightmare, but more like a vision. It was something Curufinwë was not ready to share with anyone, not even with Tyelkormo. He slid his feet to the floor and stood.

“Where is Celebrimbor?” he asked, ignoring Tyelkormo’s inquiring look. It didn’t help that his voice was gruff, and his hands were shaking. 

Tyelkormo looked at him for a moment before turning his attention back to his sword. “Celebrimbor’s out there with Moryo. Our brother found an iron ore, and your son went with him to check it. You were asleep, and the twins don’t care much for minerals.”

Carnistir and the twins shared a room in the encampment, but Amrod and Amras didn’t like mining. None of those activities was really safe with the enemy so close, though. Curufinwë frowned. 

“Moryo shouldn’t have taken Celebrimbor with him. There is no use in checking mineral ores if we are leaving soon.”

Tyelkormo shrugged. “It keeps them busy, and it keeps Moryo away from Aikánaro and his siblings. Maitimo warned him not to argue with them again, but you know how Moryo can be.”

“Aye, I know, and I agree with him on many things, but Maitimo is determined to have peace, and I have no wish to oppose him.”

“Neither I,” Tyelkormo said. “We will recover what is ours, while Uncle Nolo plays King. We can make things right after that.”

Curfinwë nodded and reached for his sword. It needed some cleaning, more so now that they were leaving the relative safety of the encampment. If only Maitimo had not renounced his rights as heir, but it was done. Carnistir’s outburst at the Council had only served to make Maitimo angry. Curufinwë was certain that their father would never have approved Maitimo's decision, but the time to speak about this would come in time. 

“We will recover the Silmarils and avenge Father’s death,” Curufinwë said. “Our path is clear, and we will follow it to the end.”

“No regrets then?” Tyelkormo asked, placing his sword aside when Huan entered the room. The huge dog never strayed too far away from his master. Tyelkormo reached out to stroke Huan’s fur, his eyes fixed on Curufinwë. 

“None at all,” Curufinwë said. “All that matters is that we stay together. We will do what we came to do, no matter the cost.”


End file.
